In personalized streaming data services such as personalized mobile phone based radio or personalized internet radio stations a user has to update his profile on the server manually.
Generally the manual update of the user profile on the server works as follows: First, a user is provided with a selection of server content items. Second, feedback is given by the user indicating which of the content items of the selection he likes/dislikes. Third, the feedback is transferred to the server to update the user profile on the server.
The abovementioned process requires a considerable amount of time due to a large number of manual feedback steps to be carried out by the user until the user profile on the server satisfyingly represents the user's actual preferences.